My Immortal REWRITTEN
by Po and Tigress
Summary: When Po and Tigress get home from their honeymoon, you would think life would be awesome... right? Wrong. Life-changing events happen, and how can life go on after the last one? Read on to find out...


My Immortal (REWRITTEN)

It's been 2 years since the defeat of Lord Shen, and you would think that everything was all fine and dandy. Well, it was the exact opposite. Since then, Po and Tigress got together, which you would think is great, and it was, at least at the time. They also got married a little over a year ago, which to them, was the best thing that ever happened to them. But there were several misfortunes since then. It all started a year ago today.

***Flashback***

_A year ago today, Po and Tigress came home to the Valley of Peace, only to see half of it on fire. Po, Shifu, and the Five tried their best to put it out, but when it finally was, ¾ of it was burned into ashes and burnt stone. _

"_No!" Po realized and started to run across town._

"_Po, where are you going?" Tigress asked, and started to chase him._

_Once he was there, he could hear a voice following him. "Po, what's wrong?"_

"_No, no, NO!" he cried out as he came across a building that was in ashes._

"_Po, what's wrong?" Tigress asked, as she put her paw on his shoulder._

"_The location doesn't look familiar?"_

"_Po, you expect me to recognize where we are? Everywhere it's just ashes or burnt stone."_

"_It-it's the noo-dle sh-op. And… my da-d was-n't in the emer-gan-cy shel-ter." Po managed to spit out._

"_Po, I'm… sorry. Your dad- our dad… was a great man, and... he didn't deserve to die." Tigress said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_I know," Po said sadly, as he walked away to go back to the others. _

_3 months later, most of the village had been repaired, but probably the worst thing happened that day. _

_Not only was it Mr. Ping's funeral that day, but something happened to our Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, a.k.a, Master Shifu._

_Well, it all started out when they were all setting up Mr. Ping's funeral that was going to be going on later that day._

"_Wow. I still can't believe he died." Mantis said disappointedly._

"_Mantis!" Viper snapped, "He's right there!"_

"_Well, sorry. I'm just saying."_

"_No, Mantis, it's fine. I still can't believe it either." Po said, as a few tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he continued to work._

_Tigress saw this as she came back into the church and put a paw on his shoulder and said softly and sadly, "Po, I'm really sorry. Your-our dad… was a great man… and never deserved to die… and I'm really sorry about it." When she was done talking, she hugged Po lightly for about a minute and when she broke it, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "And Po?" she asked._

"_Yea?"_

"_No matter what happens, no matter how bad things get, I will always love you, OK?"_

"_Thanks, Tigress." Po said before he pulled her into a passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes. When he broke it, they both got back to work on cleaning the church for the funeral._

_AT THE FUNERAL_

_After everyone in the valley had taken their seats, the preacher went up next to Mr. Ping's coffin and started to speak. "We gather here today to remember a great man, one who made the best noodles in China, who was the father of our Dragon Warrior, who was the father-in-law of Master Tigress, who owned the noodle shop… Mr. Ping. You may now come up, one by one, and say your farewells to him."_

_After a few hours, the crowd had died down, and Po and Tigress were the only ones left._

"_Come on, Po. We have to leave. Shifu's waiting on us at the Palace." Tigress said softly._

"_I know, just give me a minute." Po said as he stood up and walked over to his dad's coffin, closed his eyes, and kneeled. "Dad, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that I love you, that you were the best dad I could have ever of had, that I love noodles are awesome and in some cases cooler than Kung Fu, and most importantly," he took a deep breath before he continued, "I will always love you and… I'll miss you forever." A few tears rolled down his cheek before he stood up and walked over to Tigress and said, "Let's go home."_

_But, when they got home to the Jade Palace, and went into the Hall of Heroes to apologize to Master Shifu for being late, he was on the floor next to the moon pool passed out._

_The next day, his doctor came up to the Furious Five and Po, and said, "Fellow warriors, I am sorry to tell you, but I'm afraid that your Master Shifu hadn't passed out on the floor… but had a major heat attack... which… killed him._

_Shifu's funeral was a month after his death, and 5 months later, and Po was in charge of the Palace._

_While everyone was training, Zeng flew into the Training Hall and blurted out, "Message for Master Po!"_

"_He's in the restroom, but I'll give it to him." Tigress said._

"_OK, just make sure he's there by sunset tomorrow." He said before flying off._

_A minute later, Po showed up. _

"_Po, message for you." Tigress said, as she handed him the scroll._

"_Thanks." He replied. _

_After reading it, he had a scared look on his face, as he put the scroll away. "Guys, I was picked. I'm going into war."_

"_WHAT?!" They all said at the same time._

"_But, Po-" Tigress started to say but he cut her off._

"_I'm sorry. But I have to. I'm leaving in an hour." He told them, but before he could leave, Monkey said without any hesitation, "But, Po! Who's gonna run the place?"_

"_How about Tigress. She's the most responsible out of all of you guys." _

_***End of Flashback***_

While Tigress was meditating by the moon pool, Zeng flew in and over to Tigress.

"Uh, Master Tigress, a message… for you."

"OK, then." She said, as she took the scroll and opened it, while Zeng flew off.

After reading it, she felt as if she had just been shot in the chest with a shotgun multiple times. She then also realized what she thought would never happen. She was a widow.

Tigress let herself cry, as she fell over but then recalled a song. She thought for a second, and sat up, and started to sing.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me."_

Tigress's voice was cracked, as if about to break any second, while her tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"_

Tigress was now hard to understand, because of her crying.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me." _

When she finally calmed down, she got up, and when she opened the doors, she felt like she was shocked out of her fur. It was Po.

"Po? I thought you were dead." Tigress blurted out.

"Well, they worded it wrong. It meant to say that I was shot in the arm, and would be home soon." Po said.

"You're serious? Well, thank god you're safe." She said, as she pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

**So, there it is. :) I rewrote this story because the original sucked, even though it was my first song fic. And, this month's FTL chapter will be a little late. I'm really sorry, but I've been really busy lately, but this will be the first and last time I will be late with a story, so don't worry. :) Also, tell me what you think of this story in a review. Peace out. :) **


End file.
